Charles Darwin
Charles Darwin is the tritagonist of The Pirates! Band of Misfits. He is a young scientist who has a talking monkey to hold cards to speak named Mr. Bobo. Appearance Much like his existing counterpart, Charles is a lanky man with brown hair which cuts off at his forehead making it appear large, as well as bushy eyebrows and sideburns of the same colour. His normal outfit consists of a murky green jacket with a light blue waistcoat and white shirt underneath which has a navy blue neck tie to garnish it off. For his bottoms he wears beige trousers, knee-high green socks and brown shoes. Personality Charles is a intelligent, cowardly, bitter and a soft-spoken man. He comes from a wealthy background and, of course, loves to study the environment and has a passion for science in general. Although he is a reasonable person, he is also a victim of jealousy and love sickness, as he longs for a girlfriend throughout the film, especially Queen Victoria, who he attempts to steal Polly for to get all the glory and respect from her and his scientist peers. Although he is bitter and wants the discovery of Polly to be his own, he immediately regrets it when Polly is about to be eaten. He is eager to make up for it and get Polly back, eventually doing so and letting go of most of his grudge. His passion for many things is ultimately his downfall, but he is overall a gentleman of science. Biography Early Life Assuming that this version of Charles Darwin lived a similar life to the existing one, we can figure out a fair share of information about his life. He was born on February 12, 1809 to Robert Darwin and Susannah Wedgwood. As his parents had connections to wealthy families and his father was a well-paid physician, Charles lived a wealthy life. He already had three older sisters, an older brother, and an younger sister: Marianne, Caroline, Susan, Erasmus and Emily. A concern of raising this many children was Scarlett Fever which was in the air around the Victorian period. He was under close watch and well sanitised all of the time with his mother watching him and his siblings whilst his father tended to his patients. His early years in life was spent in 'The Mount in Shrewsbury' which was a house Robert built for Susannah in their early years of marriage. He seemed to be a quiet child who had no difficulty making friends but enjoyed his own company better. He spent his spare time by himself on walks exploring the wildlife, collecting whatever he found interesting. Considering in the 'Pirates!' Charles has become more weak and unsocial for gags, it was most likely that he did have great trouble making friends, going as far as being great outcast and possibly even bullied. This is not confirmed, however it is more likely than the former as it would explain his wimpy and bitter personality. When Charles was only 8 years old, his mother died with gastrointestinal symptoms that were probably a sign of either a severe ulcer or stomach cancer. She died on July 15, 1817. His father, who was previously strict and spend most of his time working, buried himself further into his job, making him more depressed and miserable. When he returned home from work at night before his wife's early death, his treatment of Charles and his siblings purely depended on what mood he was in. Now, however, he was always in a bad mood and very depressed as well as irritable. The house still remained quiet and comfortable to some extent, however it was just more gloomy than usual. His older sisters became rather like teachers to him and his younger sister, as he was first educated by his older sister Caroline before being sent off to school in Shrewsbury, run by Samuel Butler that focused almost exclusively on the classics, a topic which Charles felt was dull and completely useless. He had no interest and almost hated school, which caused alarm for his family as they were afraid he didn't inherit the Darwin energy and intelligence. He instead conducted 'scientific' experiments with his older brother Erasmus in their shed, which somewhat cleared up the panic within the family. As Darwin was growing up, he found a passion in animals and collecting. He was fond of Bird-Watching and it became one of his major hobbies along with collecting minerals and insects. Hunting was also one of his big passions, so much so that it scared his father into thinking he'll become an idle hunting man, as after he killed his first snipe, Charles recorded "my excitement was so great that I had much difficulty in reloading my gun from the trembling of my hands." His walks also slowly became longer and were more similar to adventures as he explored everything that he could. He would soon go to the University of Edinburgh after some persuasion from his father. This was where his father and paternal grandfather had trained to become doctors. His older brother Erasmus, who had been studying medicine at the University of Cambridge, would join him there. At first they were both enthusiastic about learning, checking out more books from the library than all the other students combined. But Erasmus stayed in Edinburgh for only four months, as he later returned to Shrewsbury to assist his father, leaving Charles alone. Edinburgh was a very good option for Darwin to learn medical experience from, he found the lectures "intolerably dull," even though he was studying his life-long passion, zoology. It was crucial for his later discoveries as he made his first few steps into the world of science. He found the anatomy sessions particularly disgusting; he attended two surgeries, both done without anesthesia. After the second, a particularly gruesome surgery on a child, he swore never to return the operating room. He spent most of his free time exploring the new outdoors and hunting, which was what he found the most enjoyable throughout all his years in Edinburgh. We can also assume, with his love life being a part of his personality and goals in the lore of 'Pirates!', that this was a critical point where he became obsessed with women and wanting a girlfriend, possibly even Queen Victoria herself became one of his interests as well. The Pirates! Band of Misfits Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:The Pirates! Band of Misfits Characters Category:Males Category:People